


Untitled 2

by maybe_qchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_qchan/pseuds/maybe_qchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel has a bit too much to drink and Dipper needs to help her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 2

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second pinecest fic. They’re older again.
> 
> Originally written on tumblr December 30th 2013

======================================

Sitting by the desk in his room, Dipper Pines stared, pen in hand, at his notepad opened to a blank page. He frowned silently at the empty piece of paper in front of him and glanced at his clock.  
  
[ _11:35 PM_ ]  
  
He’d been at this for about 40 minutes now. It had already gotten dark outside and the neighbor’s old dog could be heard barking at something. Dipper clicked, then double-clicked his ballpoint pen and hesitated. He slowly moved his eyes to his right till they stopped at his phone on the very corner of the desk. His eyes narrowed and he let out a quiet groan.  
  
Focusing back on the page, he brought his pen down and carefully started to scribble.  
  
_I have   no idea what I’m doing_  
  
Staring at the sentence he’d just written out, the corners of his mouth turned down in a small scowl and he leaned in to write more.  
  
  _absolutely_  
_I have   no idea what I’m doing_  
  
Aiming a suspicious glance at his phone, his scowl turned into slight sadness and he sheepishly wrote more.  
  
_absolutely_  
_I have   no idea what I’m doing  right now._  
  
_This is stup_  
  
His thought was interrupted with a buzz from his phone. Then a second buzz right after.  
  
Dipper put his pen down and turned to glare at the phone. He moved forward to reach for it, but hesitated and pulled his hand back, turning his head to look at his carpet instead, as if he was worried someone saw him. His hand still hovering in the air awkwardly, he shuffled his fingers a bit and eventually reached out again to grab the phone. It was indeed a text message.  
  
  
_This place is great!  
There’s __so many  
people here! You _  
_should totally come!_  
  
_-M_  
  
  
Breaking a slight smile, Dipper typed out a reply and put his phone down again. He stood up from his chair to stretch out his back and arms. Yawning, he walked out of the room.  
  
Two buzzes from his phone brought him dashing back to the desk again.  
  
  
_Aww, really? I’m sure_  
_you can do that later,_  
_brobro. You’d like it_  
_here, the food is_  
_great and the girls_  
_are pretty ;)_  
  
_-M_  
  
  
Letting out another quiet groan, Dipper typed out a reply, put his phone down and left the room to go to the bathroom. Stopping by the kitchen for a glass of juice on the way back to his room, he looked at their fridge door, covered in an assortment of bizarre fridge magnets holding drawings by his twin sister, as well as a few photos of the siblings together at different ages. He looked at the living room and could see the lights from the TV and heard snoring.  
  
_"They always have the TV so low and then they fall asleep on the couch"_ he thought about his parents with a light chuckle. Turning off the kitchen light he walked back upstairs, glass in hand. Returning to his room, he observed a tiny light on his phone and read the new message.  
  
  
_Bluh, fine. I just_  
_thougt it’d be nice_  
_to see you hre,_  
_you drk._  
  
_-M_  
  
  
Typing out his response, Dipper put the phone down and sat back in his chair. He tore out the page he’d had open, crumpled it and threw it into a pile of similarly scrunched up balls of paper. His phone gave two more buzzes.  
  
  
_I know tht, you idiot._  
_I was just saingit_  
_would have ben nice._  
_Dont be mean._  
  
_-M_  
  
  
"I’m not-" he started out loud before typing out another reply. Glancing out the window he noticed there were no clouds and you could see the stars. Two buzzes.  
  
  
_Ys you are._  
_M-_  
  
  
Another reply. Two buzzes.  
  
  
_See your caling_  
_me nmes agan_  
_you alway do that_  
_M_  
  
  
Buzz buzz.  
  
  
_Yes yu do. oyu_  
_thnk its dmb im_  
_gong to a ofic_  
_part nd you don_  
_want to com with_  
_me_  
_M-_  
  
  
Buzz buzz.  
  
  
_of cours its not ur_  
_wokr, is my offce part_  
_dipre -M_  
  
  
Before he could reply, another message.  
  
  
_i hate you_  
_M-_  
  
  
Then another.  
  
  
_okeiiy i dtn rlt i don_  
_t nkne hwy i sida_  
_tht_  
_-_  
  
  
And another.  
  
  
_m syroe dpr_  
  
  
Breathing a sigh, Dipper typed out a reply and was about to put his phone down, when it sprang to life with a blaring ringtone. Almost dropping it in surprise, Dipper hastily answered the call and noticed he was holding the phone upside down.  
  
"M-mabel?"  
  
"I-is this Dipper?" an unfamiliar girl’s voice on the other end said.  
  
"Uh, yes?"  
  
"Hi, um.. my name is Jean, I’m a colleague of Mabel’s"  
  
"Oh, hello. Is Mabel there?"  
  
"… Yeah, she’s here, I think she had a little too much to drink. She’s sitting down with a colleague of ours. I’m sorry to call using her phone-"  
  
"I-it’s no problem.. um, did something happen?"  
  
"Well… We were going to get her a cab home, but she started insisting we contact her brother, I’m guessing that’s you cause she handed me her phone with your contact ready?"  
  
"Uh.. yes, that’s correct. I’m her twin brother"  
  
"Oh.. c-cool, okay. Um.. well, this is a bit awkward, but do you think you could come by? S-she’s pretty insistent and we don’t want to upset her by forcing her into a cab. You don’t live that far from the office, I think?"  
  
He could hear his sister yelling something in the background.  
  
"Uhh, yeah sure. I’ll be right over, lemme just grab my coat"  
  
"Oh, good. I-I’m sorry about the disturbance"  
  
"No no, that’s.. you know, I’m sorry about all this. I’ll be right over, just-" he checked he had his keys and ran downstairs and out the front door.  
  
  
  
======================================  
  
  
"I’m so sorry about this" Dipper bowed to Jean and Lisa, Mabel’s coworkers, as Mabel hovered behind him, looking at her shoes.  
  
"Oh no, it’s perfectly alright. We had her drink some water, a walk will do her good" Lisa offered cheerily.  
  
"The music is pretty loud in there, she didn’t really bother anyone. Just take good care of her" Jean smiled.  
  
"I will. Thank you for being there for her" he bowed again.  
  
"Anything for our Mabel!" Jean smiled happily. "You’re such a c-cool brother, staying up late waiting for her, and then running all the way here to get her home!"  
  
"Jean-" Lisa groaned.  
  
"Oh, I-I’m sorry. I just mean.. It’s nice to finally meet you" Jean continued sheepishly.  
  
"You’re just like she said" Lisa chuckled.  
  
Dipper blushed slightly at the odd sense of approval he was getting from the two.  
  
"Um.. good night"  
  
"Good night you two" Lisa said as she dragged Jean back inside as she waved to the siblings.  
  
Breathing a slight sigh, Dipper turned to his sister, who was still eyeing her feet. She looked exhausted in her pretty blue dress and matching shoes. Exhausted and cold, so Dipper took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. She flinched but did not raise her eyes.  
  
"Mabel-"  
  
"Don’t" she said quietly.  
  
"Don’t what?"  
  
"Don’t.. you knowww. Don’t glarrrreee atmelikethat"  
  
"I’m not glaring at you"  
  
"Yesss youarrrre! You’re glaringatmelike I’ve ruinned ev’r’thingagain"  
  
"You haven’t ruined anything, what are you-"  
  
"Yessssihaaavvvveee! I ruinnned Jean’s night and Lisaaaa’s and Rob’rrt’s and.. and yours" she fiddled with the hem of her dress.  
  
"You haven’t ruined anything, Mabel. You just had a little too much to drink and asked a friend to call me over"  
  
She swayed a little in place, contemplating Dipper’s words.  
  
"Howww much dididrrrink?"  
  
"I don’t know Mable, I wasn’t there. How much do you think you drank?"  
  
Mabel raised her head to look at him quizzically.  
  
"Four"  
  
"Four?"  
  
"Yess" she nodded and eyed Dipper with a sleepy yet suspicious look.  
  
"Four what? Bottles?"  
  
"There wasss punch. Ithink"  
  
”..Cups?”  
  
"Yesss"  
  
"You had four cups of punch?"  
  
"Yeeeessss. It was pret-ty strong" she lifted a finger.  
  
His sister’s tolerance sounded embarrassingly similar to his. The last time he’d drank three bottles of cider at a movie night, Dipper had tripped on the stairs and injured his ankle for a week. He cringed at the memory and took Mabel’s hand.  
  
"Well, that sounds about right. Come on, let’s go home" he said as he started walking, only to feel a tug on his arm as Mabel did not start walking with him.  
  
"Mabel?"  
  
She stared at her hand before turning her attention to him again.  
  
"Carrry meee"  
  
"W-what?" Dipper blurted out in surprise.  
  
"Come on, Dipperrrrr. Like you used toooo?" she pleaded with a slight smile.  
  
"I don’t think I can carry you on my back anymore"  
  
"Ohhhh come onnnn, Diiiip" Mable whined, staggering slightly to the left.  
  
"Whoa, whoa!" Dipper gripped on her hand in an effort to prevent her from toppling over. The movement caused him to pull her towards him instead and she leaned into his body. Resting her head on his shoulder, with his other arm on her back in a kind of half hug, the two stayed like that for a while in the cool night.  
  
The night was still cloudless and the stars shone brightly on the dark sky. Her body was soft and warm. Her hair smelled like vanilla and rasberry. Her other hand rested on his chest and Dipper knew she could feel his heart beating. He eventually let go of her hand, put both of his on her shoulders and carefully eased her off him. He turned around and lowered himself a little.  
  
"Come on, let’s see if this kills me or not"  
  
She looked at his back for a moment before smiling warmly and leaning into him again as he hooked his arms around her legs and straightened himself up with Mabel in piggy-back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a little giggle.  
  
"Hee hee hee, I knew you had it in you, Dip"  
  
"Well, you’re light, so this wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be"  
  
With a chuckle from the two siblings, Dipper started walking the two of them back home.  
  
The streets were quiet, though every here and there there was a person or couple out on a walk or taking the dog out. An elderly couple observed the two with a smile as they passed them by, Dipper politely nodding at them.  
  
"Mabel?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Mable replied sleepily as she rested her cheek on the top of his head.  
  
"… I’m sorry I didn’t come to the party with you."  
  
She contemplated what he’d said for a moment, her head having cleared up a bit from earlier.  
  
"Then why didn’t you?"  
  
"I.. I don’t know. I guess I got self-conscious and panicked and.. I didn’t want to do anything stupid and embarrass you in front of your colleagues.. or something"  
  
"Oh pbbbt" Mabel rasberried. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"I dunno.. I figured if it was +1 you’d have taken a date with you. I mean wouldn’t it have been weird to show up with your brother?"  
  
"I don’t think so" she shrugged. "Most of them had wanted to meet you anyway"  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"Weeell…" Mabel tightened her arms around his neck. "Maaaaybe I’ve told them about some of our adventures in Gravity Falls and they seem to think you’re a cool guy"  
  
"You told them about Gravity Falls?!"  
  
"Not the weird stuff! I mean, no one would believe those anyway. Just.. you know, exploring the woods, the caves, the boatrides. Rescuing you from angry animals"  
  
"Heeeyy" Dipper showed her lightly with his elbow. "I’ve rescued you before"  
  
"Maybe." Mabel grinned. "Maybe I mentioned those times to them as well"  
  
The streets were well lit, but there was something calming about the darkness around them. An airplane could be heard flying somewhere in the distance.  
  
"What about mom and dad?" Mabel suddenly asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh, they fell asleep on the couch"  
  
"Again?" she giggled. "Oh my gosh, what old movie were they watching this time?"  
  
"I didn’t check, but they were snoring pretty soundly when I was in the kitchen. We should try not waking them up when we get there" Dipper smiled.  
  
Mabel kept giggling and gently booped his nose.  
  
They kept walking in comfortable silence again, taking occasional playful pokes at each other. After about ten more minutes of walking they arrived at their house. Dipper tried to lower her feet back on the ground, but Mabel tightened her arms around his neck instead.  
  
"Mabel?"  
  
"Just.. just a second" she said quietly, nuzzling his hair with her cheek.  
  
They stayed like that for a bit before Mabel eased her grip and got on her own feet again. They were both slightly blushed, partially from the cool night air.  
  
"Thanks for coming for me tonight, brobro" Mabel said as they stood facing each other on the path to their front door.  
  
"Oh.. uh.. it’s.. uh.. A-anything for Mabel" he replied quietly. She flashed him a warm smile, leaned in carefully and planted a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
  
Drawing back, Dipper stared at her red face and wide eyes, certain that he mirrored her surprise fairly closely. An awkward silence hung over them.  
  
"I-I.. I was aiming f-for your c-cheek.." she stuttered, not knowing where to look. "I um-" she begun with a confused smile on her face and quickly dashed inside the house.  
  
Dipper stared after her with his mouth slightly open, then touched the corner of his mouth with his fingers. His cheeks were flushed warm and he quickly glanced down their street to see if anyone saw him looking like an idiot. Taking a deep breath, he walked inside the house and closed the door. He snuck past the living room and his snoring parents and returned back to his room, leaning against his door.  
  
He heard two buzzes from his trouser pocket.  
  
  
_I’ll give your coat_  
_back tomorrow._  
_Good night._  
_-M_  
  
  
He smiled and hastily typed up a reply before going to bed and falling asleep.  
  
======================================


End file.
